Human immunodeficiency virus (HIV) infection and related diseases are a major public health problem worldwide. Most currently approved therapies for HIV infection target the viral reverse transcriptase, protease enzymes, and integrase but resistance of HIV to these existing drugs, long term toxicity, and lack of patient adherence to daily dosing regimens have proven to be problems associated with these therapies. Therefore, it is important to discover and develop new HIV drugs.
WO2012/030904 describes human anti-HIV antibodies derived from memory B cells of HIV-infected donors, which are capable of inhibiting infection by HIV-1 species from a plurality of clades. However, the therapeutic use of these antibodies is limited due to issues with immunogenicity, pharmacokinetics, antigen specificity, effector function, and manufacturing. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for novel anti-HIV antibodies with advantageous properties for therapeutic uses.